


Garasu no Hanazono [Guilty Kiss cover]

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, housewife yohane? apparently so, roleplaying as your senpais is like a total power move, sorry for stealing this title from a hypothetical better fic, this is just a very short scene, what happens after is up to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Maybe a little roleplaying is what they need to keep the marital bliss fresh.





	Garasu no Hanazono [Guilty Kiss cover]

Yohane rolled her shoulders,doing her best to loosen up her muscles. She had on a light blue T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants,all the better to get into character. She wasn’t the biggest fan of wearing pants in general,but it’d be worth it. Her flowing,dark blue hair was already tied up into a ponytail,and the yakiniku and fried rice was already piping hot and set out neatly on the dinner table.

 

Just then,the sound of a key turning in the lock of her apartment rang out,the door creaking a little as it opened,and Mari stepped in. Already,her usually braided hair was let down,tied into pigtails with a pair of scrunchies. _Did she do that on the way up in the elevator? Now that was dedication._

 

Mari paused as she stepped in,the gentle smile on her face cuing Yohane to hurry up and say her line.

 

“A-ahem. H-harasho,Nozomi-chan. W-welcome home,dear.” Yohane couldn’t help but lean forward a little,giving what she believed was a good little housewife bow. “D-dinner’s ready,but if you’d like to have your bath first…”

 

Almost immediately,Mari surged forward,her feet all but gliding over the floor as she closed the few feet of distance between herself and Yohane. Quickly,she threw one arm around Yohane’s shoulder,leaning in to purr in her ear. “Oh,Elichi. That looks just lovely,but-” She sniffed a few times. “-oh my,that does smell really good. A-anyway…oh Elichi. I’d rather have my…appetizer first.”

 

With that,Mari’s free hand plunged past the elastic waistband of Yohane’s sweatpants,her glossy pink manicured nails brushing over Yohane’s shaved pubis,fingers stopping over Yohane’s semi-erect shaft. “Muu,Elichi didn’t have panties on? You must’ve wanted to be ready to…satisfy my hunger…”

 

Yohane gasped in response to this,unable to do anything with her hands but flip up Mari’s skirt,grabbing onto Mari’s soft,voluminous butt. In embarrassment,she could only squeeze her eyes shut,her breath coming out in hot,shallow pants. “N-non-tan…p-please…”

 

“Ah!” With that,Mari gave Yohane a nip on her neck,before slowly getting on her knees. “Elichi…please.” She looked up,her emerald eyes shimmering. “I want you to enjoy this you know? Relax,Elichi…” _Wait,emerald? Had she even put contacts on…?_

“A-ahaha…” Yohane smiled,more relaxed this time. “P-please,Nozomi-chan…continue.” Feeling just that little bit more assertive,she looked down at Mari,running her fingers over the hair on Mari’s head,pulled tightly due to being tied up into pigtails.

 

“You…you look so beautiful,Nozomi…”

 

A bright red blush ran across Mari’s face,as it was her turn to look away. “Ah…if Elichi says that…I’ll believe her,ahaha…” With that,she began to kiss up the length of Yohane’s shaft,giggling as it hardened,rising to full mast.

 

“N-nozomi…s-suck on it…?” Yohane’s softer,more shy voice squeezed out from her throat,almost like a moan of pleasure in itself,just before Mari obligingly pitched down,taking Yohane’s short but thick length into her mouth.

 

“Nnngh…” Yohane all but bit her tongue,grunting as her hands bunched up,pulling at Mari’s hair. Gently,she pushed back slightly,thrusting into Mari’s mouth.

 

In turn,Mari picked up the pace,barely pulling back from the base. Every few thrusts,she stopped,swirling her tongue around the underside of Yohane’s shaft,inviting a few more gasps and grunts from her.

 

Already,it seemed like it was going to be too much for Yohane. Had she really been that pent up? Or maybe this little roleplay was getting her unexpectedly excited. “M-mari- um,N-nozomiii,E-elichika is gonna…c-cum…”

 

“Haaai…” Mari pulled back,releasing Yohane’s cock for just a moment. But even as she spoke,her voice was muffled just a little as her lips danced over Yohane’s tip. “G-go ahead,Elichi…inject all your spiritual power into my soft,warm mouth!” And then she went down again,taking it all back into her mouth again.

 

“M-ma-mari-chaaan…!” That seemed to be just what Yohane needed. Her grip tightened,pulling Mari’s head against her hips as her entire body tightened up,spasming as she emptied herself into Mari’s mouth. For her part,Mari kept her lips tight,skillfully,dutifully keeping it all in her mouth.

 

Mari gave a few more thrusts to get out every last drop,before pulling back out. Smiling sweetly up at Yohane,she gulped once,swallowing it all down.

 

“Ah~ Now that was…simply delicious,Elichi…I think I’m quite ready for my dinner now.”

 

“Ahaha,that was…wonderful,Nozomi. Um…is it okay if I…take it off now…” Yohane reached up to the hair tie keeping her ponytail up,only for Mari to jump to her feet and stop her.

 

“Please,Elichi.” Mari’s smile widened,her toothy expression carrying a hint of predatory nature. She reached into her purse,pulling out a wrapped condom between two fingers like it was a card. “You know we’re not done for the night…”


End file.
